Maika descubrirá qué es lo que su corazón desea?
by Watashi wa Amano Ichigo
Summary: Maika quiere ir al extranjero, pero su padre no le deja, además debe descubrir lo que siente por el gerente, Maika está comprometida! Cómo reaccionará el gerente!
1. Chapter 1

-Buenos días!- por fin mi padre había vuelto de su viaje, ya casi tenía todo el dinero que suponía estudiar en el extranjero, pero todavía no se lo había contado a nuestro padre.

-Maika, has vuelto más pronto de lo normal

-Neesama, el gerente me dejó salir antes porque hoy volvía papá, por cierto, dónde está?

-Maika, nuestro padre está reunido con unas personas muy importantes en la casa de los Yamagachi-por qué mi hermana parecía desanimada?

-Iré a esperarle-sonreí-quiero verle y contarle todo lo que he pasado

-Maika espera!- salí antes de que me detuviera, pero la casa de los Yamagachi...dónde estaba? Y quienes eran? Saqué mi teléfono y mandé un mensaje a los de la cafetería "Alguien sabe dónde está la casa de los Yamagachi?" "De los Yamagachi?! Para que necesitas ir ahí?!" Porqué Kaho reaccionaba así? "Puedo acompañarte si quieres, vivo cerca" Mafuyu-san... "Gracias!" "Quedamos en frente de la cafetería en 10 minutos de acuerdo?" "Si!" Fui corriendo a la cafetería, quería ver a mi padre lo antes posible y que viera como he cambiado, estaría alegre.

-Has llegado rápido-Mafuyu salía junto con los demás.

-Mafuyu-san me has salvado! Cuando pregunto a la gente de la calle las cosas siempre huyen de mí.

-Es normal, todos los de la cafetería están preocupados, para qué quieres ir a casa de los Yamagachi?

-Oh, mi padre está reunido con ellos-todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Maika! - el gerente se acercó- ten mucho cuidado con esa gente vale? Y no me abandones por ninguno de ellos! Iría si pudiera pero Akizuki no me deja-empezó a llorar.

-No te preocupes gerente, voy con Mafuyu, no pasará nada-sonreí.

-Bien, vamonos antes de que ese inútil no te deje marchar.

-Si!-sonreí -Adiós!-Nos fuimos, tardamos como 30 minutos en llegar-Mafuyu-san gracias! no se que hubiera hecho sin ti!

-Maika, el gerente tiene razón, ten cuidado con esta gente, no suelen ser muy agradables, además son muy estrictos.

-Casi me da miedo si lo dices tú

-Maika -cogió mis manos- ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré- la puerta se abrió y mi padre salió-Papá!-lo abracé.

-Maika! Qué hace aquí mi pequeña? -sonreí

-Mi amiga Mafuyu me acompañó para que no me perdiera- retrocedió

-Tienes amigos?! -cogió la mano de Mafuyu - muchas gracias por ser amiga de mi hija, se que a veces da miedo, pero realmente es una persona muy cálida.-Mafuyu sonrió.

-Maika hace los días muy divertidos, me tengo que ir a preparar la cena para mi hermano, adiós Maika y padre de Maika.-Mafuyu se fue.

-Y bien Maika, es una compañera de clase?-subimos al coche.

-Padre, Mafuyu es mi compañera de trabajo.

-De trabajo has dicho?! Maika tú no debes trabajar, todo lo que quieras te lo pagaré así que no vuelvas a trabajar, eres la hija de una familia muy poderosa y los hijos no deben trabajar, lo has entendido?

-Pero padre, realmente me gusta trabajar-llegamos a casa.

-De qué trabajas? Modelo, actriz, contable...

-Padre, trabajo de camarera

-Camarera has dicho?! Ese no es un trabajo para ti, porqué trabajas de eso?

-Padre yo... quiero estudiar en el extranjero-se quedó de piedra. -Padre?

-Maika te dije que no fueras a buscarle...

-Neesama pero quería contarle todo...

-Maika, no irás al extranjero, se está muy bien en Japón, no saldrás más de casa, solo para ir a la escuela hasta que se te quite esa idea de ir al extranjero, dame tu teléfono-se lo dí- hasta que no lo diga, no volverás a tener el teléfono.

-Pero padre no puedo faltar al trabajo!

-Maika, hoy te he comprometido con el hijo de los Yamagachi, debes empezar a comportarte como la hija de una familia poderosa, eso significa, nada de extranjero y nada de trabajo.

-Pero padre, hasta tú vas al extranjero, por qué yo no puedo?

-Maika! No me desobedezcas, no te comportes de este modo o tendré que castigarte.

-Pero padre!

-Ve a tu habitación, ya!-me fui corriendo, no podía evitar las lágrimas, porqué era así, yo quería ir al extranjero, si tan solo mamá estuviera aquí...me encerré en la habitación, no volvería a salir si así lo quería mi padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Restaurante PoV:

Maika llevaba más de una semana sin venir, era porque quería estar con su padre?

-Perdón!-una chica con el mismo uniforme que Maika entró

-Vienes a buscar trabajo?-Hideri

-Está Maika aquí?

-Maika? Qué ocurre con ella?-Kaho, llevaron a la chica a la sala de descanso

-Cada vez parece más deprimida y tiene peor aspecto, sus notas han bajado y hasta la profesora la ha llamado la atención, intenté hablar con ella pero en cuanto salí, ya se la llevaban esos guardias otra vez, por eso estaba preocupada y creí que estaría aquí, como siempre me habla del gerente y de vosotros, pero hace más de una semana que apenas habla de nada y siempre tira el almuerzo.

-Mi Maika lo está pasando mal?!-Dino

-Ah! Usted debe ser el gerente, creí que era su novio hace un tiempo, tampoco sabe nada de Maika? No viene a ver a Dueño? La he mandado mensajes pero siempre tiene el teléfono apagado.

-Maika... el otro día en la residencia de los Yamagachi no presentía nada bueno, deberíamos ir a verla

-No os dejarán, intenté ir pero estaba lleno de guardias y no me dejaron pasar.

-En cuanto se vayan estos clientes cerraremos, mi Maika no puede esperar más.-Pronto cerramos y fuimos a casa de Maika, nada más llegar la puerta se abrió, la hermana salía.

-Oh! Sois vosotros, precisamente iba a ir a buscaros

-Aika-sama, qué está ocurriendo aquí?-nos hizo pasar.

-No hagáis ruido, no deben enterarse.

-Aika-sama!-unos guardias se acercaron-quienes son ellos?

-Oh! Son unos amigos míos, quería tomar el té con ellos, no pasa nada-se apartaron, Aika nos llevó hasta la habitación de Maika, estaba todo a oscuras -lo siento, debéis esconderos en el armario, cuando Maika venga y esté sola, la podéis ver, si hay alguien más no salgáis.

-Pero que ocurre aquí?-Miu

-Es nuestro padre, se ha vuelto demasiado severo con ella por alguna razón, pero gerente, yo apoyo vuestro amor, al igual que mi hermano así que debes conseguirla y mantenerte fuerte.-Aika se fue.

-Pero qué está pasando? Ay! He pisado algo-Miu levantó un poco la persiana, habían un montón de cosas rotas en el suelo, incluso el osito que compró...Dino cogió el osito y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?!-Akizuki. Se oían pasos.

-Hay que escondernos-Mafuyu, se metieron todos en el armario.

-Maika! Prepara tu habitación, en un par de minutos le recibirás ahí.

-Lo que tu digas padre-Maika entró en la habitación, se oían ruidos de cómo recogía todo.

-Debemos salir ya?-Kaho

-Espera a ver a quién debe recibir-Miu

-Hola, mi querida Maika.

-Buenos días, Yamagachi Akihiko.

-Qué tal está mi prometida hoy?

-Akihiko-sama desea algo de beber?-el otro se reía. Pasaron un buen rato hablando, Maika no parecía la misma de siempre, su voz sonaba apagada, pero ese tal Akihiko...estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Maika?

-No lo toques!

-Es solo un oso de peluche, te puedo comprar miles como ese.

-Nunca será como ese.

-Qué tiene de especial?

-El gerente... también le compré uno...

-Ese gerente del que me hablaste... sientes algo especial por él, pero haré que me ames solo a mí, y me veas solo a mí.

-Es imposible que puedas reemplazarlo.

-Tanto te gusta?

-Él es extranjero.

-Sabes, cuando nos casemos, podría llevarte a ver cualquier lugar del mundo que desearas

-Estoy cansada.

-Puedes dormir en mi regazo, mi querida Maika.

-No quiero, es incómodo

-Pero dormirías en el regazo del gerente?

-No hables de él, tú no lo conoces.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que solo te quería por el dinero de tu familia.

-Akihiko, no hables de él así, te lo ruego.

-Por qué? Trabajar en una cafetería es degradante.

-Basta!

-Maika-su padre entró- no hables a tu prometido así!-sonó un golpe.

-Sakuranomiya Daiki, Maika tiene todo el derecho a hablarme así, he sido yo el que la ha faltado el respeto, debería golpearme a mí en su lugar.

-Estoy seguro de que Maika tiene su parte de culpa.

-Bueno, mi querida Maika, por hoy ya me voy, vendré mañana o uno de estos días.

-Cuidate, Akihiko-sama-se oyó un beso y después de eso un portazo.


	3. Chapter 3

-Maika! Prepara tu habitación, en un par de minutos le recibirás ahí.

-Lo que tu digas padre-entré en la habitación, recogí todos los cristales y todo, me corté varias veces, no quería ver a Akihiko, era guapo pero no me gustaba, no era como el gerente.

-Hola, mi querida Maika.-el indeseable entró

-Buenos días, Yamagachi Akihiko.

-Qué tal está mi prometida hoy?-no era su prometida.

-Akihiko-sama desea algo de beber?-Akihiko se empezó a reir.

-Maika no necesito beber estando contigo, me gusta el alcohol, pero si lo tomara contigo perdería el poco control que tengo para no hacerte mía en este momento.

-Akihiko, te gustan mis ojos, pero solo porque los encuentras útiles, crees que sabiendo eso me enamoraré de ti? Es imposible, hay gente a la que quiero mucho más que a ti.

-Ya me hablaste de ellos, por cierto, sigues sin comer? Te ves muy débil y tu belleza ya no es tan deslumbrante.

-Sólo te gusta porque soy guapa.

-Eso no es así y lo sabes, crees que alguien que te quiere solo por tu belleza te escucharía y se controlaría? Tienes una personalidad que me encanta, también tienes un lado sádico adorable, eres buena como esposa, además tu pasión por el extranjero es increíble- se levantó y fue a tocar mi oso

-No lo toques!

-Es solo un oso de peluche, te puedo comprar miles como ese.

-Nunca será como ese.

-Qué tiene de especial?

-El gerente... también le compré uno...

-Ese gerente del que me hablaste... sientes algo especial por él, pero haré que me ames solo a mí, y me veas solo a mí.

-Es imposible que puedas reemplazarlo.

-Tanto te gusta?

-Él es extranjero.-Él era completamente diferente, era amable y divertido, y siempre te ayudaba, no despreciaba nada.

-Sabes, cuando nos casemos, podría llevarte a ver cualquier lugar del mundo que desearas

-Estoy cansada.

-Puedes dormir en mi regazo, mi querida Maika.

-No quiero, es incómodo

-Pero dormirías en el regazo del gerente?-Sí que lo haría, él era agradable.

-No hables de él, tú no lo conoces.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que solo te quería por el dinero de tu familia.-mentira!

-Akihiko, no hables de él así, te lo ruego.

-Por qué? Trabajar en una cafetería es degradante.

-Basta!

Mi padre entró -Maika no hables a tu prometido así!-me dio una bofetada.

-Sakuranomiya Daiki, Maika tiene todo el derecho a hablarme así, he sido yo el que la ha faltado el respeto, debería golpearme a mí en su lugar.-Akihiko se levantó y se puso frente a mi padre.

-Estoy seguro de que Maika tiene su parte de culpa.-padre...

-Bueno, mi querida Maika, por hoy ya me voy, vendré mañana o uno de estos días.

-Cuídate, Akihiko-sama-me besó en la mejilla y se fue. Akihiko no era mala persona, pero yo me había empeñado en verle como alguien cruel que no me quería. Me dolía la bofetada de mi padre, era lo que más me dolía, no por la fuerza con la que me había golpeado, sino que no dudó ni un momento. Cogí el oso del gerente, lo echaba de menos, y a los demás de la cafetería.

-Maika-sama le traigo la cena- uno de los guardias...

-Sabes que no me la voy a comer, puedes tirarla directamente

-Maika-sama va a caer enferma si sigue así

-Me da igual

-Mañana...ira su padre a esa cafetería y le comprará comida, la comerá entonces?

-Si es de la cafetería...lo haré.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Maika-sama, le dejo aquí la medicina para dormir y el té.-Abrí y lo cogí. Después de eso cerré, tal vez si padre veía la cafetería, cambiaría de opinión.

-Maika-retrocedí.

-Ge...Ge...Gerente, qué hace aquí? Oh, es un sueño, ya veo.

-Maika no es un sueño-todos los de la cafetería salieron de mi armario.

-Hay...una puerta a la cafetería desde mi armario?-toqué el fondo del armario pero no había nada-Qué...

-Tu hermana Aika nos dejó entrar-Kaho, bajé las persianas rápidamente y encendí la luz.

-Si os descubren, os harán daño, no deberíais haber venido, diré a mi neesama que os acompañe afuera

-Maika, estás herida- el gerente cogió mis manos-tienes algo para limpiarte la herida y vendarte?

-Gerente...-me solté- no hace falta-sonreí-estoy bien! -el gerente me tocó la mejilla.

-Te ha dejado la marca, te debe doler-retrocedí, porqué mi corazón latía tan rápido?

-No me duele nada, pero deberíais iros ahora para que no os descubran.

-Maika-me abrazó-no te daré a otro, no dejaré que ese tal Akihiko te aparte de mi lado.

-Gerente, no es Akihiko-me intenté soltar pero no podía-es mi padre el que no me deja salir.

-Maika-Miu se acercó-qué podemos hacer para sacarte de aquí?

-Miu, todos, muchas gracias por venir, pero no pueden hacer nada, mi padre no lo permitirá.

-Y si le mostramos a tu padre que el exterior no es tan malo?

-Mafuyu-san...es imposible, él no cambiará de opinión.

-Y si hacemos que tus hermanos también nos ayuden?-Akizuki...

-No creo que funcione...gerente, me puede soltar ya?

-No! No te soltaré hasta que estés conmigo- mi corazón se volvió a acelerar, seguramente el gerente podía oírlo, notaba mi cara ardiendo.

-Y si hacemos que la cafetería se vuelva la más famosa de todas?-Hideri...

-Eso...no estoy segura, pero debéis iros.

-Al menos uno de nosotros se quedará a vigilar que te cuidas y no te pasa nada, y creo que ya sabemos quién va a ser-Miu empezó a dibujar rápidamente.

-De acuerdo, a uno le puedo esconder, pero no hagáis nada que os lastime, por favor-todos asintieron, mi hermana se llevó a todos, pero el gerente se quedó, mi corazón seguía latiendo rápido.

-Maika, ese Akihiko te besó verdad? Antes que yo...

-Gerente, Akihiko es mi prometido, tiene derecho a hacer...-me besó, no podía hablar, su beso era realmente cálido, no quería que se separara.

-Lo...Lo siento! No pude controlarme!

-Gerente... no pasa nada

-No me odies por favor!

-Odiarte? No podría odiarte aunque quisiera-saqué un futón- Gerente debería dormir ahí.

-Maika, tal vez...no, nada, no quiero apresurar las cosas.-Parecía molesto.

-He hecho algo que le moleste, gerente?

-Maika, porqué nunca me llamas por mi nombre, Dino?

-Yo...cuando pienso en llamarte así, siento que mi cabeza explotará-notaba mi cuerpo ardiendo, el gerente empezó a sangrar.

-Gerente! Está bien?

-S-sí, Maika por favor llámame Dino, aunque sea solo una vez.

-D-D-Di-Di-Dino-sama-empezó a sangrar más.-Dino-sama!- le dí pañuelos.

-Creo que puedo morir en paz-porqué sonreía de esa forma? Me abrazó

-Dino-sama suélteme

-No, no te pienso volver a soltar-Al final dormimos en mi cama sin que él me soltara, pero...me gustaba. -Te quiero, Maika.-Sentí que mi corazón explotaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Desperté, el gerente seguía a mi lado.

-Oh, Maika, buenos días-sonrió

-Gerente qué diablos cree que hace?-se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no sé que me pasó, no debería haber hecho nada, lo siento mucho!

-Gerente, ahora soy una mujer prometida, no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas conmigo, no te debes acercar tanto a mí, ayer no debió haber pasado nada-no debía dudar, mi padre me había prometido y era imposible deshacer el compromiso, si el gerente en verdad me quería, estar juntos solo le haría daño.

-Maika, puedo entrar?-era mi padre.

-Métete en el armario gerente-se metió -qué ocurre padre?

-Maika- entró- siento mucho lo de ayer, te compré comida en tu cafetería favorita, el parfait de Maika-mi padre...parecía distinto. -Toma- me tendió unos papeles-es un billete a Roma, tiene el hotel y todo incluido, y una tarjeta para que gastes el dinero que quieras.

-Padre no decías que me olvidara del extranjero?

-Así es, pero he comprendido que no puedo hacer eso, puedes ir a despedirte de tus amigos en la cafetería esa-me tendió mi teléfono.

-Papa, solo es el fin de semana, no necesito despedirme

-Es para 9 días, quiero que te de tiempo a ver toda Roma, los guardaespaldas te llevarán a la cafetería cuando estés preparada, tendrás 15 minutos para despedirte y luego te llevarán directa al aeropuerto.

-Gracias papa!-lo abracé

-Maika espero que te diviertas mucho

-Por supuesto, traeré regalos para todos y haré montones de fotos para todos-mi padre sonrió

-Bien, te dejo desayunar-se fue, desayuné rápido y preparé las maletas

-Maika pareces contenta

-Claro, gerente por fin podré ir al extranjero, además tú eres de Roma-sonreí

-Pero puede que te enamores de algún extranjero...

-Estoy prometida, no me puedo dar ese lujo- gerente debes volver a la cafetería, gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo-me incliné

-Hablas como si no me fueras a volver a ver-si podía evitar el compromiso quedándome en Roma, lo haría, había cogido todo mi dinero por si acaso.

-Nunca se sabe gerente-sonreí-a lo mejor me enamoro de un extranjero, ve con mi neesama, es hora de que me vaya-le dí un beso en la mejilla-adiós gerente-me fui, los guardias me esperaban, cogieron mis cosas y me llevaron a la cafetería.

-Maika!-los de la cafetería me abrazaron-ya te dejan salir?

-Lo siento, me dieron solo 15 minutos, me voy a Roma-sonreí y me incliné-gracias por haberme ayudado tanto y haberme acogido en la cafetería.

-Venga Maika hablas como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver nunca más-Kaho

-Si no vienes a vernos, iremos nosotros a verte-Hideri, tenía ganas de llorar.

-Muchas gracias a todos por todo este tiempo.

-Maika-sama es la hora

-Cuidaros mucho chicos-me metí en el coche y me llevaron al aeropuerto, llevaron mi equipaje hasta el avión, entré en el avión, iba en clase V.I.P, era mi primera vez en un avión.

-Mi querida Maika!-Akihiko se sentó a mi lado-que coincidencia que los dos vayamos a Roma justo hoy-sonrió, así que esto había sido planeado.

-Akihiko-sama, le importa si me duermo? Estoy muyyy cansada.

-Claro, pero puedes decirme solo Akihiko, soy tu prometido-me dormí.

-Maika!-desperté Akihiko estaba en frente mío-Ya hemos llegado-sonrió, tal vez debía dar una oportunidad a Akihiko...-Vamos?-me tendió la mano, me desabroché el cinturón y me levanté.

-Voy a por mis maletas-bajamos del avión.

-No hace falta, mis guardias irán a por ellas, nos vamos a alojar en el hotel de mi familia.

-Qué?!-cómo se suponía que escapara ahora?

-Maika, te enseñaré Roma, he venido muchas veces-sonrió y cogió mi mano.

-Suéltame Akihiko

-Mmmm no quiero-se acercó más a mí-tu mirada sádica no me da miedo-sonrió, suspiré.

-De acuerdo, enséñame Roma-me llevó por un montón de sitios, hice bastantes fotos y compre regalos para todos, a decir verdad, Akihiko era muy bueno explicándome y me enseñaba mucho, también era bastante amable.

-Bien, Maika vamos a cenar-me llevó a un restaurante-Qué prefieres pasta o pizza?

-Mmmm pasta?No sabría decir.

-Entonces comeremos pasta, la pizza la podemos probar mañana, y el resto de comidas-sonrió, empecé a reír.

-Tienes razón-todo era impresionante, los chicos eran guapísimos, al igual que las chicas.

-Te está gustando el viaje?-Akihiko hablaba perfectamente italiano con la gente de aquí.

-Me encanta, Roma es preciosa

-Tengo reservada una cosa para después de cenar

-Qué cosa?

-Es una sorpresa-trajeron la comida.

-Wow, parece delicioso!-le hice una foto

-En verdad te encanta-rió-venga prueba la comida-lo probé, era delicioso! Nunca había comido nada parecido, era como si flotara, era increíble.-Tu expresión en este momento es preciosa-sentía mi cara arder-venga, come-acabamos de comer y salimos-Bien, mi querida Maika vamos al río.

-Al río? A estas horas?

-Sí-fuimos al río, había una barca con un barquero, llevaba una lampara preciosa.

-Vamos a ir en barca?-se empezó a reír.

-No es una barca cualquiera-me ayudo a subir-es una góndola, y es llevada por un gondolero.

-Un gondolero?

-Así es, los gondoleros cantan para las personas que suben a la góndola-se puso en marcha y el gondolero empezó a cantar, Akihiko me traducía lo que cantaba, tras unas horas llegamos al hotel, era inmenso, nos dieron las llaves, cómo no teníamos que compartir la suite nupcial. Me duché y me fui a dormir, estaba cansada


	5. Chapter 5

-Maika…-desperté, Akihiko estaba a mi lado.

-Akihiko…-me levanté-qué ocurre?

-Pensaba pedir algo de desayuno, te apetecen unos croissants? O prefieres que salgamos a alguna cafetería?

-Akihiko, deberías saber que no me gustas…-aunque intentaba que me gustara, solo podía verle como un amigo, que estuviera prometida con él…

-Eso dices ahora-sonrió-pero dentro de poco estarás tan enamorada de mí que no querrás estar separada de mi lado-suspiré, no había manera de que me librara de él.

-Akihiko…me gusta otra persona…-tal vez así…

-Te gusta el gerente, ya lo sé, y no me importa, Maika, me gustas, te lo digo muy en serio, sé que no quieres este compromiso, más bien creo que me odias, pero si me dieras una oportunidad, solo te pido una, nada más.

-Akihiko…sé que eres buena persona pero yo… no te odio es solo que…

-Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas, y no me importa-cogió mi mano-vamos, vístete **signorine*** \- me gustaba como pronunciaba en italiano, sonreí.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a desayunar-me puse un vestido sencillo, debía pensar cómo escaparme.

Pasaron los días, pronto llegó la hora de irnos de vuelta a Japón, era ahora o nunca.

-Oh! Akihiko lo siento pero se me olvidó que quería comprar una cosa, iré en el siguiente avión.

-Oh, no pasa nada-sonrió-te acompañaré para que no te pierdas-no podía ser, era mi oportunidad para escapar, pero sus guardias también estaban aquí.

-De…De acuerdo-salimos y fui a una tienda de ropa interior de mujeres, sabía que no entraría, era mi única oportunidad.

-Oh, quieres ropa interior…te esperaré fuera si no te importa-yo asentí y entré, no solo había ropa interior, compré una sudadera y una falda y me los puse antes de salir, me puse la capucha y salí, cuando estuve un poco alejada empecé a correr pero se dieron cuenta y me empezaron a seguir, qué debía hacer? No podía correr mucho, pero no quería volver a casa y casarme con Akihiko… Correría, haría lo que fuese por librarme de él.

-Ah!-Choqué con un italiano y caí, me herí la rodilla –Scusi* - era perdón en italiano, lo poco que sabía.

-Oh, eres de Japón? -hablaba japonés? Era un chico muy joven y rubio, me recordaba al gerente

-S-Sí- me puse de pie, me sangraba la rodilla, podía oír a los guardias y a Akihiko, debía correr.

-Déjame que te ayude, estás herida por mi culpa-cogió mi mano-me llamo Alessandro, un placer el conocerte.

-Soy Maika, encantada-debía huir.

-No es ese el nombre que están llamando esos tipos? Estás huyendo?

-Así es, lo siento, debo irme.

-Ven-me cogió en brazos-te llevaré a mi casa y te curaré, puedes descansar ahí de esos matones-me llevó, estaba cerca, entramos.

-No hacía falta, pero se lo agradezco-sonrió.

-Sabes, tengo un amigo que está ahora en Japón, dirige una gran cafetería, si supiera que estoy con una chica japonesa tan hermosa sería capaz de coger un vuelo ahora mismo-empezó a reír, porqué me recordaba tanto al gerente? Me sentó sobre el sofá y me curó la herida, había un montón de perros y gatos, al igual que muchas figuritas de anime como las del gerente.

-Cómo es que tienes tantos animales?

-Oh, lo siento, cuando veo un animal abandonado no puedo evitar recogerlo, casi como me ha pasado contigo, es una costumbre.

-Me estás comparando con un animal!?-debía controlar mi lado malo.

-Lo-lo siento, no quería decir eso, pero porqué huías de esos tipos?

-Quieres meterte en tus asuntos-no!-lo siento! A veces hablo mal sin pensar, en verdad que lo siento, no lo puedo remediar-se empezó a reír otra vez.

-No pasa nada, si no quieres decirlo no hay problema, puedes quedarte aquí, mi hermana está de viaje así que puedes usar su ropa todo lo que necesites.

-No puedo aceptarlo! Porqué recibiría tanta ayuda de alguien a quien acabo de conocer sin nada a cambio? Trabajo en un restaurante, puedo cocinar, lavar y servir…

-Eres mi invitada, no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Pero… puedo pedirte un favor?

-Haré lo que sea!

-Me dejarías sacarte una foto? Es para enviársela a mi amigo

-De…De acuerdo-me hizo una foto-sobre los matones… eran los guardaespaldas de mi prometido, escapé porque no me quiero casar con él.

-Te obligan a casarte?

-Sí, soy de una familia muy adinerada por eso quieren casarme con el hijo de una de las empresas más poderosas pero no le quiero y por mucho que le diga que no lo amo, no se da por vencido!

-Ya veo, así que eres una princesa en apuros, bien, te ayudaré, no se debe forzar el amor

-Eres muy amable! Muchas gracias!-me incliné

-No es para tanto, puedes ducharte y cambiarte si quieres-me dio ropa y cosas-tranquila a mi hermana no le importa, no quiere esa ropa igualmente, y si estuviera aquí, sería la primera que te vestiría.

-A tu hermana le gusta el anime?

-Eh? Ohhh lo dices por las figuritas? Son de mi amigo, solíamos vivir juntos, ésta es realmente su casa pero me la dio básicamente cuando se fue a Japón.

-Son amigos muy cercanos-pensé en los de la cafetería, los echaba de menos, pero no tenía ni teléfono ni nada, solo algo de dinero que había ahorrado-Oh! Te pagaré por quedarme aquí.

-Como he dicho, no es necesario.

Pasaron los días, Alessandro era muy amable, me dejaba ayudarle con las tareas del hogar y me enseñaba italiano, al parecer su amigo de Japón llevaba desde el día que nos encontramos sin cogerle el teléfono, él hablaba mucho de su amigo, y yo no dejaba de pensar que se parecía al gerente, había veces que le hablaba del gerente y decía que le recordaba a su amigo.


	6. Chapter 6

-Por fin me llamas!-Alessandro me sorprendió, parecía feliz, seguramente era su amigo-eh? Vienes a Italia? Por qué tan de repente si no te he dicho nada? Tengo que ayudarte a buscar a alguien? De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré, llegas esta tarde no? Bien bien, de acuerdo, oh! Tengo una amiga aquí, cuando la veas no la asustes, te caerá bien, es muy divertida-colgó

-Tu amigo viene a verte?

-Más o menos, vendrá a la casa, pero no a verme, dice que hay una persona muy importante para él a la que tiene que encontrar, quién puede ser más importante que yo? Al no ser que tenga una novia… puede ser esa chica de la que me hablaba…Pero alguien de Italia? A él no le atraen las italianas-se sentó-por desgracia tiene gustos muy raros.-sonreí.

-Aunque no venga por ti, realmente te alegra, no es así?

-Se nota?

-Crees que soy tonta?- otra vez- lo siento!-se empezó a reír.

-Creo que ya me he acostumbrado, y eso que solo llevas una semana aquí.

-En verdad que lo siento!

-No pasa nada-me acarició la cabeza

-Crees que soy un gato?!-se volvió a reír.

-En verdad me parece muy adorable, bien en unas horas estará aquí, debería guardar a los perros y los gatos.

-No le gustan?

-No le hacen mucha gracia, aunque me dijo que ahora tiene un perro…-todos los italianos eran iguales? Toqué su pelo-eh? Qué ocurre tan de repente?-no, el del gerente era más suave.

-Lo siento, solo quería saber cómo era tu pelo-sonrió

-Te apasiona el extranjero eh? Me ayudas a cerrar a todos los perros en el patio?

-Claro!- tardamos un buen rato en cerrar a todos.

-Bien, ahora solo faltan los gatos, tienen su propia habitación-les cerramos a todos, Alessandro miró su reloj –Está al llegar, se ha pasado rápido el tiempo, le he prometido que le ayudaría a buscar a esa persona cuando llegue…-me miró de arriba abajo – ven, te voy a poner guapa para cuando llegue.

-Para?

-Quiero ver cómo reacciona al ver a una japonesa tan linda en su casa-me llevó a la habitación, sacó un vestido negro de lolita con lazos morados y zapatos-póntelo.-Me lo puse en el baño, realmente me veía diferente, me daba un poco de vergüenza, pero él había hecho mucho por mi… Salí.-WOW! Estás súper adorable! Ven –Me hizo sentar en la cama –Solía arreglar el pelo y ayudaba a mi hermana a maquillarse, es muy torpe por lo que siempre tenía que ayudarla, te maquillaré un poco- Me arregló, me miré en el espejo.

-Parezco…una muñeca…

-A que sí?! Todo el mundo que te vea se enamorará de ti!-Nunca creí que yo pudiera ser así, tan adorable, todo el mundo me temía. Se oían las llaves de la puerta, Alessandro cogió mi mano-Ya ha llegado-cogió una cámara-voy a grabar su reacción-la puso a grabar.

-Ale?!-Era…la voz del gerente? No, no podía ser, debía estar alucinando.

-Estoy en el salón, quiero presentarte primero a mi amiga-me guiñó el ojo.

-Te he dicho que no tengo ti…-entró, no podía ser-Ma…Ma…Ma…-vino corriendo y me abrazó.

-Sabía que le caerías bien, pero no creí que tanto, sepárate Dino, la vas a asustar-separó a Dino.

-Maika creí que no te volvería a ver-tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gerente yo…

-Dino es tu gerente?! Menuda coincidencia!-Alessandro se empezó a reír-De todos los italianos que hay quien iba a decir que conocíamos al mismo, entonces tu eres Sakuranomiya?

-Soy Maika Sakuranomiya sí

-Ale…qué le has hecho a mi Maika!? Maldito pervertido cómo vistes así a mi ángel?! No me digas que la has estado vistiendo así todos los días! Qué has hecho con ella?!

-Ge…Gerente no es lo que parece, Alessandro me ha tratado muy bien todo este tiempo, hasta me dejo quedarme aquí con él.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa!-me cogió las manos- Cómo puedes estar sola con otro hombre? No ves que es peligroso?! Él es solo un pervertido!

-Mira quién habla! A sí que tú solo tenías a Maika y no la has hecho nada? No puedo creerlo, Maika te ha vestido o hecho algo raro?

-Bueno la verdad es que… Tan solo es un maldito pervertido masoquista-mi lado malo otra vez no! Alessandro se empezó a reír, el gerente me abrazó por detrás-Gerente…

-Maika es solo mía no te la daré

-Ge…gerente no tenías que buscar a una persona muy importante?

-Eh? Oh, esa persona eras tú

-Eh?! Has dejado el restaurante y todo solo para venir a por mí?! Menudo idiota, podrías habérmelo ahorrado-maldita sea-Lo siento-empecé a llorar – siento haberos preocupado tanto como para hacerte venir aquí y siento ser tan mala-Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Está bien, esa es la Maika que me gusta, que son esos ruidos?-Eran los perros y los gatos…

-No es nada-Alessandro rió nervioso, ya veo…

-No habrás metido algún animal otra vez en casa no?-Se dirigió al patio

-Oh! Debo ir a un hotel-ayudaría a Alessandro

-Qué?!-Dino se detuvo-Por qué?!

-Bueno, me quedaba en la habitación del gerente, pero como has venido debería irme

-No pasa nada! Dormiré en el sofá, no hay problema

-Cómo podría hacer eso? Después de haberme quedado una semana en casa del gerente, no podría hacer eso! Además dormía con unos amigos porque no me gusta la oscuridad…

-Puedo dormir contigo!

-Gerente… te sangra la nariz

-Lo siento mucho- cogió papel y se limpió-Por qué no me llamaste diciendo que te quedarías en Roma?- Si era aquí si podía dejar que me gustara el gerente, en este lugar sin mi padre, no tenía que estar comprometida, si me quedaba por siempre con el gerente aquí…

-No quería preocupar a nadie, además no tengo mi teléfono, se quedó en mi maleta

-Pero por qué no regresas? Sabes lo preocupado que está tu padre y tus hermanos?-Mis hermanos…

-Es solo que…-debía decirle la verdad?

-Se quedó aquí porque le gustas Dino, escapó de su prometido y sus guardaespaldas porque no quiere ese compromiso, quiere estar contigo y si regresa a Japón no puede hacerlo.

-Alessandro-sama! Cómo puede decir eso?

-Me di cuenta de a quién amabas por cómo me hablabas de Dino, se te veía en la mirada, el resto me lo contaste, lo mejor es no dar rodeos a las cosas, si eres directa, los problemas se pueden solucionar más rápido, no debes pensar en cómo hacer lo mejor para la otra persona, cuando se trata del amor, debes ser egoísta y luchar por ello.

-Alessandro-sama…-cogí sus manos-usted realmente es genial!

-No trates de impresionar a mi Maika-El gerente me separó.

-Dino-sama no debería ser así, Alessandro-sama realmente me ha tratado muy bien y me ha cuidado mucho.

-Vale, vale si mi Maika lo dice… pero tenemos que solucionar esto, debe haber una manera para que podamos estar juntos en Japón, no crees que le dolerá mucho a tu familia que no vuelvas?

-Pero Alessandro-sama tiene razón, quiero luchar por mi amor!

-Maika-volvió a sangrar.

-Dino-sama!-Alessandro se empezó a reír.

-No te preocupes tanto Maika, a tu lado es normal que Dino sangre, pero no le causa ningún dolor, cómo explicarlo…sangra porque le gusta demasiado algo, que en estos momentos eres tú.

-Entonces yo hago que sangre?

-Sí, pero eso es realmente bueno, no tienes que preocuparte, es lo mejor que le podría pasar.

-En serio?

-Sí, a saber qué cosas se está imaginando ese pervertido-reí

-Maika tú también piensas que soy un pervertido?-toqué su pelo-Qué ocurre? –sonreí

-En verdad el pelo del gerente es muy suave-volvió a sangrar.


	7. Chapter 7

Me levanté, Dino no estaba en la cama, después de lo que me había costado dormir con él a mi lado…mi corazón no había dejado de sonar toda la noche, creí que explotaría. Salí despacio de la habitación, donde habría ido Dino?

-No sé qué hacer-era la voz de Dino, venía del salón, no me atreví a entrar.

-A qué te refieres Dino?-Alessandro…

-Con Maika, por una parte desearía vivir con ella para siempre y tenerla a mi lado sin que nadie me la pueda quitar, pero debo llevarla de vuelta a Japón, ella tiene ahí a toda su familia, no puedo dejar que por mi culpa lo pierda todo

-Entiendo tu posición, pero ella no va a querer volver, ella está luchando por ser feliz, es capaz de abandonarlo todo por estar contigo

-Pero si por ejemplo me pasara algo, aquí no tiene a quien recurrir salvo a mí, y su familia es algo muy importante para ella, si la vieras lo ilusionada que estaba el día que venía su padre… estaba radiante, debo llevarla devuelta y conseguir el permiso de su padre de alguna manera.

-Te diría que debes ser egoísta pero entiendo lo que dices, pero prométeme que si la llevas a Japón, cuidarás muy bien de ella y de ninguna manera se la darás a su prometido, prométeme…no, júrame que serás tú el que se quede con ella, ella ha llegado a hacer todo esto por ti, se lo debes.

-Lo juro, ahora tengo que pensar cómo llevarla de vuelta…-me fui al jardín con los perros, no quería oír nada más, no podía volver a Japón, no es que no confiara en Dino, es que yo conocía a mi padre. No podía volver, Akihiko no me caía mal pero no deseaba volver a verle, no deseaba nada más que amistad con él, solo podía tener a una persona en mi corazón y ya había decidido quién iba a ser. Tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara, él tenía ahí su vida, el restaurante, sus amigos, Dueño…y si mi familia veía que él no volvía sospecharían el motivo y vendrían a buscarme… Me dormí junto a los perros.

-Maika!-desperté, esa voz… Dino! Si salía ahora descubriría a los perros… no debí haberme quedado dormida en este lugar. La puerta del jardín se abrió, me escondí con los perros tras una caseta.

-Maika?-Era Alessandro, me asomé, venía solo. Salí.-Por fin, qué hacías aquí? Ya es por la tarde, has estado aquí todo el día?

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida-sonrió y me revolvió el pelo.

-Eres realmente adorable-me miraba con pena.

-Maika!-Dino vino corriendo-No la toques, no la comparto contigo-me apartó, los perros…-Qué es…- se acercó a la caseta

-No es nada-cogí su mano vemos una película o un anime? Eh?

-Espera un momento Farfalla*-significaba mariposa. Los perros salieron-qué diablos es todo esto? Es obra tuya Alessandro ya puedes…

-No!-Me puse delante-Yo los traje aquí de una perrera, le rogué a Alessandro que me lo permitiera porque no podía dormir en esta casa tan grande sola

-Es eso cierto?-Me puse de rodillas

-Por favor deja que se queden-puse cara de cachorrito abandonado-Por fi, Por fi, Porfi-se sonrojó.

-Vale, vale, se pueden quedar-lo abracé

-Gracias Dino!

-Maika…-se sorprendió, sonrió y me acarició el pelo-haría lo que quieras-pero me llevarás a Japón…-Oh! Cierto, te apetece ir de viaje?

-Eh? A dónde?-debía hacerme la tonta.

-He oído que en india tienen un montón de cosas impresionantes, quieres ir?

-Eh? Vale!-no me iba a llevar ahí, lo sabía, era una trampa, ni siquiera se atrevía a decirme la verdad.

-Bien! Qué te parece ir mañana?

-Vale! Cuando tú digas Dino-lo siento, te estoy engañando gerente, pero tú tienes la culpa.

-Eh? Maika me vas a abandonar tan pronto?

-Lo siento Alessandro, pero si Dino quiere ir mañana, será mañana-sonreí, lo siento Alessandro, no tengo derecho a mentirte, después de haber sido tan bueno y amable conmigo…

-Bien, demos un paseo por Italia los dos juntos ya que mañana te vas

-Si!-sonreí pero Dino se puso en medio

-Crees que te permitiré ir con ella a solas? Ni loco, yo también voy-nos pusimos a reír, cogí el brazo de Dino y de Alessandro.

-Bien, vayamos de paseo- Estuvimos paseando toda la tarde y en la noche fuimos en góndola, lo siento Dino, pero yo no me iría de aquí.

Cuando volvimos a la casa Dino se fue a duchar, yo me cambié y me fui a dormir, pero no podía, seguía pensando en cómo huir mañana.

-Estás nerviosa por el viaje de mañana?-Dino llevaba una toalla y el pelo mojado, su piel era demasiado reluciente, tan diferente a la de los japoneses…-Ma-Maika qué haces?

-Eh?Eh?!-Estaba tocando su piel sin darme cuenta!-Lo-Lo siento Dino-sama lo hice sin darme cuenta, es solo que tu piel es tan diferente a la de los japoneses…-le sangraba la nariz

-Escúchame bien Maika-cogió mis manos, empecé a retroceder hasta caer en la cama-No puedes tocar a cualquier extranjero solo porque su piel sea diferente, pueden interpretarlo de forma extraña.

-Pero tú no eres cualquier extranjero…lo siento!

-Está bien, todo lo que quieras hacer con un extranjero puedes hacerlo conmigo pero con nadie más lo has entendido?!

-S-Sí-porqué estaba tan molesto? Después de todo me quería mandar de vuelta a Japón…Me acarició el pelo.

-Buena farfalla*- me eché en la cama y me tapé, mi corazón parecía a punto de explotar. Dino se echó a mi lado

-No te vas a vestir?!

-Estoy vestido-me destapé, era verdad, que rapidez! –Mi farfalla* está muy roja, te encuentras mal?-juntó su frente con la mía-no pareces tener fiebre…entonces… tal vez…-se acercó más a mí, mi corazón de salía…me acarició la mejilla, cerré los ojos y me besó-te quiero-abrí los ojos, me miraba fijamente.

-Cuando me dé un infarto por tu culpa te acordarás de esto-se empezó a reír-No tiene gracia, cogí su mano y la puse en mi pecho-lo notas? Va a salirse!

-Ma-Ma-Maika-empezó a sangrar-no vuelvas a poner ahí la mano de otro.

-Eh?-por…le solté inmediatamente, no me había dado cuenta!-lo siento mucho!

-No pasa nada-me cogió entre sus brazos-ahora duerme mi pequeña farfalla*-me acarició el pelo, me quedé dormida enseguida, en sus brazos me sentía realmente bien y segura, me gustaba esa sensación de tranquilidad.


	8. Chapter 8

Desperté, Dino estaba a mi lado despierto.

-Dino…

-Te ves como un panda cuando duermes-eh? Eso era un cumplido? Los pandas eran adorables pero parecerme a un panda…era yo la única que lo veía raro?

-Gracias…-sonreí, creo.

-Bien, prepárate el avión sale en tres horas, te traje ropa así que no hay problema pero Alessandro dijo que su hermana te regalo todo eso-señaló una maleta llena de ropa.

-Oh! Bien me prepararé-me vestí en el baño con un vestido de lolita, pero debajo me puse unos pantalones y un top para cuando me fuera. Cuando Dino se preparaba guardé mis cosas en la maleta. Pronto salimos, Alessandro venía con nosotros. Cuando estábamos cerca paré.

-Que ocurre Maika?

-Voy un momento al hotel, tengo que hacer una cosa, ahora salgo-entré corriendo con la maleta, pagué una habitación, dejé todo lo que había dentro de la maleta y salí. –Ya estoy-sonreí. Fuimos al aeropuerto, nos despedimos de Alessandro y montamos en el avión, estábamos a punto de despegar, aunque Dino trató de que no lo viera, sabía que era con dirección a Japón-Tengo que ir al baño, lo siento Dino-Lo siento de veras, me levanté, fui hacia los baños y salí por la puerta del avión-Adiós mi querido Dino. –Me quité el vestido, lo doblé y me lo puse en el brazo. Salí del aeropuerto-Ahora bien… es hora de huir.

-Maika- Alessandro estaba apoyado en la pared, no me digas que se había dado cuenta de que no iba a ir?- Vamos al hotel a que recojas tus cosas.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, no soy Maika-me puso su chaqueta.

-Si Dino te viera con ese top, enloquecería. No te preocupes, no le diré nada, entiendo tanto su decisión como la tuya, te vi hablando con la azafata que cancelara tu billete para que le devolvieran el dinero a Dino, cómo te enteraste?

-Os…oí hablar en el salón…

-Vaya…con que fue eso…-me acompañó a por mi ropa y luego fuimos a casa de Dino otra vez. El teléfono de Alessandro sonaba, cogió.-Qué ocurre Dino? Me echabas de menos?-me miró-Maika? No la he visto, dices que se fue del avión? La dijiste algo?...Está bien si la veo te aviso…Tráeme un bonito recuerdo de Japón…Creo que deberías quedarte un tiempo en Japón y tratar de pensar una forma de llevarla contigo…Mmmm no sabría decirte si es buena idea. Tranquilo la buscaré y cuando la encuentre te aviso.-colgó.

-Lo siento-sonrió.

-No pasa nada, al menos estando aquí estas a salvo, en ese hotel quien sabe lo que te podría haber ocurrido?-me acarició la cabeza-debo cuidar de ti, eres la preciada amada de Dino.

-Lo siento, causo muchos problemas

-No te preocupes por eso, pero qué vas a hacer con Dino? Se volverá loco si no sabe nada de ti

-Eso… todavía no sé qué haré… qué debería hacer Alessandro?

-Mmm puedes llamar a Dino y decirle que estás bien

-Pero no tengo teléfono

-Llámale del mío

-Pero entonces sabrá que estoy contigo!

-Y si le decimos que te encontré pero que te volviste a ir? O tal vez sea mejor decirle que te quedarás conmigo un tiempo hasta que quieras volver, por lo que no se tiene que preocupar porque estarás bien

-Alessandro… eres maravilloso!-sonrió

-No es para tanto-me acarició el pelo

-Me acompañarías a comprar un teléfono?-me miró sorprendido-así llamaré también a mi familia y a todos.

-De acuerdo, vamos-cogí mi dinero y fuimos a comprar el teléfono, Alessandro habló con la dependienta y pronto tuve mi teléfono.

-Bien, mañana llamaré a todos-sonreí, volvimos a casa

-Maika, sé que te sientes triste por tu familia, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, te escucharé

-Gracias, pero estoy bien-pronto se fue a dormir, no pude dormir en toda la noche, es verdad que echaba de menos a mi familia, Aika y Koichi, y a los del restaurante, y a Aria, mi compañera de clase…y puede que a papá también…sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

-Buenos días Maika- Alessandro… ya era por la mañana?-Ma…Maika?! Te ves horrible, no has dormido nada?

-Lo siento no pude dormir-me fui a levantar pero caí, Alessandro me cogió, mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y todo me daba vueltas

-Maika estás ardiendo! No puedes seguir así-recogió mis cosas-tenemos que ir a Japón a que te miren, no puedo llevarte al hospital aquí-me dormí.

Desperté, estaba en el hospital? Miré a mi alrededor, hablaban japonés, eran alucinaciones mías? No podía ser.

-Maika!-Dino y los de la cafetería estaban ahí-menos mal que despertaste! –me abrazó.

-Apártate, molestas-se apartó al momento, cuando me encontraba mal, mi lado malo salía más fácilmente, por eso siempre me habían tratado en casa.

-Maika, qué tal te encuentras?

-Mafuyu no me apetece escucharte, eres muy ruidosa-la enfermera vino.

-Oh! Ya te despertaste, eso es bueno, voy a llamar al médico.-no quería estar aquí.

-Crees que permaneceré en este asqueroso lugar?-La enfermera se asustó, me levanté y me desconecté las cosas que habían ahí, si me quedaba ahí sería mucho peor. Cogí mis cosas y salí a duras penas, apenas podía sostenerme de pie.

-Puedes apoyarte en mí-Alessandro…me había traicionado…

-Me das asco, no te me acerques-no quería ser así.

-Maika!-Aika!-Cuando el gerente nos llamó de que estabas en el hospital vinimos corriendo-vino con guardias y con Koichi-Qué tal te encuentras?-Me fue a tocar.

-No me toques, no quiero…-me desmayé.

Desperté, estaba en mi casa, no quería ver a papá, me echaría la bronca y me diría que estaba prometida…

-Maika hija mía!-papá entró y me abrazó-qué preocupado me tenías!

-Pa…pá-empecé a llorar, si quería verle, quería estar con él y con todos

-Lo siento mucho mi pequeña, te dejé sola, quieres que llamé a tus amigos? Los dejé quedarse a dormir-llamaron a la puerta, Akihiko entró

-Hola, querida-me tocó la frente-pareces estar mejor, me alegro-sonrió, no estaba molesto? Espera…seguía prometida con él?

-Maika!- el gerente vino con Alessandro y los demás, todavía no había aclarado lo que debía hacer respecto a esto…

-Papa, quiero estar sola-me miró extrañado.

-De acuerdo pequeña-todos se fueron, me levanté, me encontraba mucho mejor. Abrí la puerta y salí al jardín, todo estaba tan tranquilo… Me iba a ser imposible volver a huir, entonces qué se suponía que debía hacer? Incluso el gerente estaba aquí…tropecé y caí, me raspé la rodilla, dolía…Me acerqué al pequeño lago y me limpié la herida, mi reflejo en el agua era horrible, estaba demasiado pálida y mi pelo era horrible, qué debía hacer con todos? Ese maldito Akihiko no se daba por vencido tampoco… Perdí el equilibrio y caí al agua, qué me pasaba? Por qué estaba tan torpe hoy?

-Maika-sama!-una de las maids vino corriendo, me sacó del agua y me tapó-Debe tomar un baño caliente, sino se resfriará.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto…-yo tampoco debería preocuparme tanto, no era así?

-Maika-sama, por favor vaya a darse un baño caliente

-Vale, vale-fui a ir pero volví a tropezar

-Maika-sama!-Akihiko me sujetaba.

-Vamos, te llevaré dentro para que no te caigas-no podía rechazar su ayuda, apenas podía dar 5 pasos por mí misma. Me llevó dentro, otra maid me llevó la ropa al baño.

-Gracias, Akihiko-me solté y entré en el baño, suspiré, Akihiko no era malo, no debía odiarle, pero no me casaría con él. Me lavé, usé el tratamiento que me regaló Dino tiempo atrás, el olor… era igual que el suyo, me gustaba. Cuando acabé salí.

-Maika-sama está herida-me vendaron la rodilla, no era para tanto. Volví a la habitación, cogí el marco de fotos con todos los del restaurante, qué debía hacer con ellos? Mi vista se volvió borrosa, se me cayó el marco y se rompió. Me desmayé.


	10. Chapter 10

Desperté, este lugar… no lo reconocía…

-Debo estar soñando, buenas noches-me volví a echar, a los minutos volví a levantarme-buenos días-seguía en el mismo sitio-debe ser broma-era un sitio bastante moderno, pero no era la casa de Dino, ni la de Alessandro … tal vez era la casa de alguien de los del café?... Mafuyu vivía con su hermano… no podía ser. Miu era una mangaka… estaría todo lleno de su trabajo, tampoco podía ser… Koyo y Kaho… no parecían tener dinero para éste tipo de apartamentos y estaría todo lleno de figuritas, mangas etc…. Tal vez… Hideri chan? Salí de la habitación, el apartamento era enorme… se oía el agua, Hideri se estaba lavando? En todo caso, era raro que papá me hubiera dejado irme con Hideri mientras dormía… Me senté enfrente de la puerta, Hideri sería el que saldría verdad?... Al rato el agua se apagó y la puerta se abrió

-Oh! Buenos días querida-Akihiko! Llevaba una toalla que solo le cubría la parte de abajo, me tapé los ojos.

-Bu-Buenos días Akihiko

-Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo, ahora me visto-se vistió y volvió-ya puedes mirar-cogió mis manos, estaba vestido del todo-todavía no has desayunado verdad? Bajemos a algún restaurante, hay muchos por aquí cerca-me solté.

-No sé qué pretendes pero esta es tu casa verdad?

-Así es, no te agrada mi casa? Pensé que sería mejor que el complejo familiar, como no te gusta mucho el estilo japonés…-sonreí

-Me secuestras y quieres que esté cómoda?

-Eh? Oh… te equivocas, tu padre me pidió que cuidase de ti, dijo que quiere que vivas conmigo durante un tiempo para que te acostumbres y después del matrimonio no haya problemas.

-Aún sigues con lo del matrimonio? Ya sabes que no quiero casarme contigo, mi corazón solo pertenece a Dino

-Me odias?

-Eh?-no le odiaba, me caía bien, era amable y me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba…también me enseñaba cosas y se preocupaba por mí…-No…te odio

-Con eso me basta-sonrió-si no me odias, es más fácil que te guste, aunque lleve años el que quieras estar a mi lado, no me daré por vencido, porque hay una cosa que no te he contado…

-Qué cosa?-me abrazó-Suéltame

-Yo también se lo que es que la gente se aparte de ti por tu mirada-acarició mi mejilla, sus ojos…me perdía en ellos…-cuando era pequeño yo también tenía esa mirada que asustaba a todo el mundo, pero conseguí deshacerme de ella, cuando miraba a alguien instintivamente se arrodillaban y pedían que no les matase, no me gustaba eso, había gente a la que quería con los que me pasaba lo mismo y todo el mundo se alejaba de mí, mi padre es el único que siempre seguía a mi lado y siempre me decía por qué todos se alejaban de mí, entonces tomé la decisión de no salir de mi cuarto ni ver a nadie hasta que consiguiera cambiar mi forma de ver a la gente-eso era verdad? Él… había tenido problemas como yo? Pero su mirada…-Maika?

-Tú mirada…-toqué su mejilla, sonreí –es cálida y amable, es parecida a la del gerente-sonrió

-Eres la primera que me dice que mi mirada es cálida y amable-se levantó-que voy a hacer contigo? Cada vez me gustas más.

-Eh?! No quería decir eso, olvida lo que he dicho!

-No puedo hacerlo-besó mi mano-nunca olvidaré ninguna de las palabras de mi dulce prometida

-Akihiko, me dan escalofríos cuando actúas así, no te acerques a mí-se empezó a reír

-Vamos a desayunar? En el armario tienes ropa, tanto de tu casa como nueva, tu padre me la dio.

-Vale-tenía hambre y si salíamos de aquí… podía escapar… me puse in vestido sencillo y debajo un top y unos pantalones cortos, en cuanto pudiera… cogí mi teléfono y dinero, pero… me senté… quería oír más sobre Akihiko, su mirada… le notaba tan cercano… ahora que lo pensaba… esa "enfermedad" se me había ido por completo…era raro, yo no solía enfermar y menos de esa manera, además una enfermedad que tuviera esos síntomas… que me hacía volver a Japón justo cuando menos quería… me parecía muy extraño. Salí

-Nos vamos?-cogió mi mano

-Qué haces?- sonrió

-Es para asegurarme de que no escapes-sacó unas esposas-o prefieres esto? Me las dio tu padre, yo en verdad prefiero cogerte de la mano, las esposas podrían lastimarte-así que no podía escapar eh?

-De acuerdo-salimos y me llevó a un restaurante francés

-Aunque no estemos en el extranjero, puedes disfrutar de comida del exterior-sonreí, él lo hacía todo por mí… debía de alguna forma agradecerle todo lo que hacía…comimos, la comida era deliciosa

-Acaso tratan de envenenarnos?!-un cliente se levantó contra el camarero…veneno… eso era! Y si me habían envenenado para que volviera a casa? Pero Alessandro no lo haría no? Pero Dino… no, no podía ser, debió ser una enfermedad…o no? Qué era lo que me había pasado? No podía dudar de mis amigos, y menos del gerente… el gerente era muy buena persona…

-Maika?-volví en mí, Akihiko ya había pagado todo-Qué te ocurre pequeña?

-Akihiko sama… le puedo pedir un favor?-dudaba…demasiado

-Por supuesto, qué necesitas?

-Podemos… ir al hospital….-cuál era?

-En el que estuviste hace un par de días?

-Cómo…?

-Bueno, siempre te estoy vigilando-sonrió-además es un hospital que lleva mi familia

-Po…podemos ir ahí?-me miró extrañado

-No te encuentras bien?

-No es eso, necesito hablar con la enfermera que me atendió-se sorprendió

-De acuerdo, te llevaré en mi coche-fuimos al parking de su apartamento y nos montamos en su coche-es raro que me pidas algo como esto

-Lo siento, es solo que…-se lo podía decir…?

-No te preocupes-puso música, pronto llegamos al hospital, Akihiko no soltaba mi mano

-Akihiko sama si te prometo que vuelvo si me esperas aquí, podrías dejarme ir? Necesito saber algo privado…por favor

-Maika…-me soltó-confiaré en ti…porque eres mi prometida

-Gracias-justo pasaba la enfermera del otro día-perdón!-la detuve, me miró asustada-siento lo del otro día-me incliné-podría preguntarle una cosa?

-Ahora estoy ocupada, pida cita…

-Atiéndela-Akihiko…

-De acuerdo Akihiko sama-me llevó a un despacho-qué la ocurre?

-Yo… el otro día…puede decirme que enfermedad tenía por favor?

-Enfermedad?-sacó unos informes-definitivamente no tenías ninguna enfermedad, al parecer habías ingerido algún veneno

-U…Un veneno? Está segura?

-Sí, debiste ingerir un veneno un par de días antes de llegar al hospital, es un veneno rápido y muy efectivo, te pusimos un antídoto que por lo visto funcionó a la perfección por lo que no hay ninguna duda de que es un veneno-me enseñó el informe-mira, aquí, estos síntomas y éstas estadísticas son de éste veneno-mis manos temblaban, así que me habían envenenado… -Estás bien?

-Eh?-Me caían las lágrimas-No entiendo qué me pasa-intenté sonreír, así que el gerente o Alessandro…

-Espere un momento-se fue, si Alessandro me hubiese querido envenenar lo hubiera hecho hace mucho… pero el gerente… si el gerente lo había hecho para que volviera a Japón, eso significaba que no me amaba de verdad… yo era capaz de dejar a mi familia y todo para empezar una nueva vida con él en un lugar extraño donde no conocía nada ni a nadie y él en cambio ahí tenía a su familia, su casa, sus amigos…había sido el gerente? Los últimos días que había estado en Italia el gerente había preparado toda la comida, no fuimos a ningún restaurante ni nada… solo pudo ser el gerente o Alessandro

-Maika!-Akihiko…-qué ocurre?

-Akihiko sama!-lo abracé, en él si podía confiar verdad? Él fue el que me llevó a Italia y pudo haberme envenenado pero no lo hizo…

-Maika, qué te ha ocurrido?-me acarició el pelo-me lo puedes contar-se sentía tan bien…

-Akihiko sama si te dijeran…que te salvarías si me envenenas…lo harías?

-No-no dudó ni un segundo-quiero que seas feliz Maika, por eso quiero estar contigo, para hacerte la más feliz, pero no permitiría que nadie te hiriese innecesariamente.

-Akihiko sama…podría quedarse a mi lado?

-Eh?-me miró sorprendido-Por supuesto, estaré a tu lado el tiempo que haga falta, incluso si son más de 100 años

-Gracias…-me desmayé.


	11. Chapter 11

Odiaba éste sentimiento, no quería creer por nada del mundo que era Dino el que me había envenenado, todavía no podía entenderlo del todo, lo que sí sabía era que no quería despertar, si todo había sido un sueño, entonces…¿Podría volver a mi vida normal?

-Maika, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?-Akihiko sama estaba a mi lado, estábamos en su casa, me senté, no quería pensar en nada en estos momentos.

-Akihiko-sama, ¿Podrías ayudarme a no pensar? No quiero…-desvié la mirada, no quería mostrarle una mirada que diese miedo.

-¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué necesitabas saber sobre si te envenenaron? ¿Quién te envenenó?, lo siento, las preguntas no me dejan de salir-suspiró y se sentó en la cama - ¿Puedes hablar de ello conmigo?

-Akihiko-sama…-empecé a llorar, no quería recordarlo

-Está bien-me acarició la cabeza-está bien Maika, no tienes que decírmelo ahora ¿Duele?-su mirada, era tan cálida… me eché en su regazo-Me quedaré contigo, te protegeré y cuidaré, no tienes que temerle a nada.

-Akihiko-sama… tú… conoces a Dino ¿verdad?-quería confiar en él.

-Dino…¿Cómo no conocerlo? Es mi más grande rival en cuanto a ti se trata, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres verlo?

-No-notaba que él estaba molesto, no se lo podía reprochar-No quiero volver a verle, él me envenenó cuando estuve en Italia, no entiendo la razón por la que lo hizo, pero él lo hizo, yo…no puedo creerlo…-controlé mis lágrimas.

-¿No puedes creerlo o no quieres creerlo?- Él tenía razón, yo no quería creerlo, pero las pruebas estaban ahí, Alessandro era imposible que lo hubiese hecho, era completamente imposible, pero Dino… mi corazón dolía demasiado. –De acuerdo, ¿Deberíamos ir a divertirnos para que olvides lo que ha ocurrido? O… ¿Prefieres que vayamos a preguntarle la razón? Aunque por mí lo mataría-murmuró

-Akihiko-sama, por favor ¿Podrías ir conmigo a preguntar si en verdad fue él? Cuando lo oiga de sus labios, lo creeré-me limpió las lágrimas

-Claro que sí-se levantó-vístete, te llevaré después de que te des un baño caliente ¿De acuerdo?-asentí-Bien, te espero fuero.-salió de la habitación, ver a Dino…¿Me haría más daño? ¿O conseguiría perdonarle? Me levanté, apenas tenía fuerzas para nada, me encontraba muy cansada, arrastré los pies hasta el baño, llené la bañera y me metí, el agua caliente me ayuda a que mi cuerpo dejase de temblar pero odiaba esta sensación, en verdad que lo odiaba. Después de un rato salí y me vestí.

-¿Estás lista?-Akihiko abrió la puerta, mi pelo estaba suelto y salvaje, pero no tenía las fuerzas para arreglarme-¿Quieres que te haga una coleta como la que sueles llevar?

-Si quieres…-me peinó con cuidado y cogió mi mano

-Vamos, apóyate en mí, te llevaré para que descubras la verdad- fuimos a su choche y entramos, puso la calefacción, se estaba tan a gusto que me empezaba a dormir-puedes dormir si quieres, te despertaré cuando lleguemos-me dormí, no quería pensar en nada, quería olvidar todo. Sonó un ruido y me levanté de golpe.- Ha habido un accidente cerca, pero estamos cerca de la cafetería puedes dormir Maika.

-No, me quedaré despierta ya-aunque hacía calor, sentía frío dentro mío, mi… ¿Corazón se sentía frío? Era la primera vez que me sentía así, y sabía que no quería sentirme así, odiaba ésta sensación… A los minutos llegamos, Akihiko abrió mi puerta.

-Vamos-tomó mi mano, sentía que me iba a caer en cualquier momento…salí y subimos las escaleras hasta la puerta de la casa de Dino.

"-¿La envenenaste?-era la voz de Alessandro, estaba muy enfadado.

-Era lo que tenía que hacer para traerla de vuelta-Dino sonaba como siempre, lo odiaba.

-¡Ella lo arriesgó todo por ti! Lo sabías y aun así la trajiste, ¿Querías perderla tanto?- Podía confiar también en Alessandro… pero Dino… quería matarlo.

-Ella debía volver con su familia, era lo que su padre quería, y tengo aquí la cafetería, no era posible quedarnos ahí, era totalmente ilógico-lo mataría, lo mataría costara lo que costara

-Me voy, no quiero oírte-la puerta se abrió, los ojos de Alessandro se encontraron con los míos, se le veía claramente enfadado, me pregunto, que se reflejaba en mis ojos. –Maika, pequeña no me digas… ¿Lo has oído todo?-asentí

-Maika déjame explicarlo yo…-lo odiaba-tu mirada…-Dino parecía dolido pero yo no sentía nada ante su mirada, solo un odio abrumador.

-Akihiko-sama por favor ¿Podemos volver a tu casa? Me casaré como mi padre ordenó, al menos tú no me envenenarás-arrastré esas últimas palabras.

-Maika por favor!-Dino fue a coger mi brazo pero lo evité.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme, si me tocas, no te lo perdonaré-cogí la mano de Akihiko y lo llevé hasta el coche, mi mano temblaba.

-¿Estás bien Maika?-negué brevemente, no estaba nada bien, era imposible que estuviera bien, acababa de oír a Dino decir sin ningún rodeo que me había envenenado, yo había sido una completa estúpida, prefería que la gente me tuviese miedo como antes a que me engañasen como Dino, quería volver al momento donde no conocía a Dino, quería volver a ser yo misma sin sentir ese vacío dentro de mí, quería dormir y no volver a despertar nunca.-Entra-Akihiko había abierto la puerta para mí, entré dentro.-Duérmete, te llevaré a un lugar que te gustará-su voz me calmaba, poco a poco me dormí. Deseaba olvidar todo lo ocurrido, volver con mi familia como antes, quería ser feliz de nuevo aunque mi mirada intimidase a la gente, quería volver en el tiempo.


End file.
